Jueves - Ahiru X Fakir
by Mikaru Hatsune
Summary: Es un pequeño SongFic de la cancion "Jueves" de La Oreja de Van Gogh. [Ahiru x Fakir]. Esta canción trata sobre los atentados del 11 de marzo de 2004 que fueron una serie de ataques terroristas en cuatro trenes de la red de Cercanías de Madrid llevados a cabo por terroristas yihadistas. Espero que sea de su agrado.


**Disclaimer: Esta canción se llama Jueves y es de la Oreja de Van Gogh... Princess Tutu es de Mizuo Shinonome. Nada de esto me pertenece...**

**[SongFic] Jueves... [Ahiru X Fakir]**

* * *

**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista **

**Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista **

**Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón **

**Y preguntarte quién eres.**

Entre a aquel tren, arreglada y bien peinada, tenia mi pelo suelto y aquella falda rosada que contrastaba mucho con mi cabello. Una blusa blanca de botones, mis calcetas altas y mis zapatos negros de charol. Solo observo que entras con tu típica vestimenta; tu lindo unifome del colegio, ese suéter azul y tu pantalones blancos.

**Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas **

**Que llevo por ti mi falta más bonita. **

**Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal **

**Se inundan mis pupilas.**

Observo que andas cansado, pero esa mirada me sonroja. No puedo dejar de observarte, me hace muy feliz, pero voltead tu mirada. Tus ojos se posan sobre los mios.

**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras **

**Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista **

**Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita **

**Y me pongo a temblar**

Me apena demasiado el verte directo a los ojos, solo puedo voltear mi mirada. Me doy cuenta de que te has adelantado y has volteado tu vista primero.

Un suspiro sale de mi. Tengo miedo de cometer algún error.

**Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes **

**Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer **

**De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo **

**Va y viene el silencio.**

Esto me pasa de diario, no puedo creer que aunque te vea todos los días no he podido dirigirte una sola palabra. Simplemente me siento aturdida a tu lado, solo el sonido de el mismo tren que va y viene, reina un silencio que no puedo describir.

**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras **

**Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista **

**Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita **

**Y me pongo a temblar.**

Volvió a ocurrir, te mire y me miraste, di un largo parpadeo y tu alejaste tu vista. Tome aire y lo deje salir lentamente, esto ha pasado todos los días, pero no entiendo el porque no me animo a decirte un simple "Hola"

**Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios**

**Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.**

**Supongo que piensa****s que chica más tonta**

**Y me quiero morir.**

-Fa... Fakir- Es lo unico que puedo decir, mi voz es baja, pero al parecer si me has escuchado. Tengo miedo de lo que puedas pensar, quizás solo soy una chica tonta y tu mismo también lo piensas... Me muero de pena.

**Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo **

**Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos. **

**Cada mañana rechazo el directo **

**Y elijo este tren.**

Recuerdo cuando me subí a este tren por perder el directo, pero no me importó, ya qu ese día te conocí. Me alegra que eso hubiera pasado, soy la chica mas feliz que puede haber.

**Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado **

**Un día especial este once de marzo. **

**Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel **

**Que apaga la luz.**

El recorrido diario casi termina, pronto pasaremos por debajo de aquel túnel completamente obscuro.

Antes de entrar te acercaste a mi, y tomaste mi mano. Al fin entramos a ese gran túnel que obscurece mi vista.

**Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos. **

**Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios. **

**Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo **

**El último soplo de mi corazón.**

Levanto mi mano libre y logro tocar tu rostro, me siento feliz... Dudo un poco, pero al final te beso, no vi tu cara, pero de seguro has de estar tan sorprendido como yo.

-Te quiero- Dijiste cuando separe mis labios de los tuyos.

Solo alcanzó a sonreír, se que no puedo verte pero se que sonríes también. Un sonido se escucha y de pronto todo se vuelve obscuridad.

* * *

Es la primera historia que subo a esta pagina y también el primer SongFic que realizo. Espero sus ideas sobre esta historia. [criticas constructivas o lo que gusten]

Espero que fuera de su agrado! Besos y Cuídense mucho(: Espero que lean las próximas historias que publicare.


End file.
